Para Mimi
by jacque-kari
Summary: Mimi está desesperada porque debe usar lentes, pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, no sea tan malo si cierta persona logra hacerla cambiar de opinión. Mimato con una pizca de Taiora.


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **Para Mimi**_

 _Ni el más discreto de todos nosotros puede ocultar el brillo en sus ojos cuando le hablan de la persona que provoca el caos en su mente_

—¡Ay, son horribles! —protestó Mimi por millonésima vez mientras se miraba al espejo desde uno y otro ángulo, en un vano intento de que las gafas que llevaba puestas dejaran de parecerle el objeto más espantoso del planeta.

Pero ningún ángulo daba resultado, ni tampoco los esfuerzos de sus amigos, a quienes ella misma había llamado ese sábado, para animarla o convencerla de lo contrario.

Algunos, como Jou y Yamato, no podían creer que les dijera que se trataba de una emergencia. Porque esas habían sido exactamente sus palabras… ¿y todo por unas gafas?

Sus mentes, quizá demasiado acostumbradas al peligro, habían formulados apresuradas teorías que iban desde un accidente automovilístico hasta una catástrofe de nivel mundial.

La primera en intentar disuadirla fue Sora, quien con las manos sobre sus hombros y la sonrisa más encantadora de su repertorio le aseguró que la hacían ver bien. Luego fue Koushiro, a quien la desafortunada frase "te hacen ver intelectual" le valió una fulminante mirada de la muchacha, y también de algunos otros que le reprocharon el haber empeorado la situación.

Ya a esa altura casi todos habían intentado poner su granito de arena, pero definitivamente nada daba resultado. Mimi estaba convencida de que se veía fea y no parecía dispuesta a que alguien la hiciera cambiar de parecer. Es más, casi daba la impresión de que quisiera que se lo confirmaran, sin embargo, todos sabían cómo terminaría aquello y ninguno iba a intentarlo.

—Si me lo permite… —habló Meiko, por primera vez desde que llegó allí esa mañana—, yo creo que le quedan muy bien.

Todos contuvieron el aliento, a la espera de que el tímido intento de la muchacha diera resultado. Sabido era que ambas se llevaban muy bien y la castaña prácticamente había apadrinado a la otra cuando se unió al grupo.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Mei-chan? —preguntó Mimi con escepticismo.

Meiko asintió con la cabeza, pero al ver por el rabillo del ojo que Sora le hacía un gesto para que se explayara, decidió continuar:

—S-sí… realmente creo que combinan con su piel…y…re-resaltan sus rasgos.

—¿Tú crees? —volvió a preguntar, como si no se lo creyera del todo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado.

Yamato gruñó por lo bajo, dejando ir la última gota de paciencia que le quedaba. Por desgracia, no fue lo suficientemente sutil como para que Mimi no lo escuchara.

—Tú no me has dicho nada, Yamato-kun.

—Es porque no tengo nada que decir.

—¿Nada? ¿También piensas como los demás?

—No he dicho eso…

—¿Entonces crees que me hacen ver mal? ¿Es eso? —preguntó haciendo un puchero que puso en una incómoda posición al otro, quien entre sonrojado y aún un poco cabreado por la situación, sopesó unos instantes sus próximas palabras.

—Lo que creo es que haces demasiado escándalo por unas ridículas gafas. No es que sean la gran cosa. Jou y Meiko las usan…—contestó al final, siendo lo más diplomático posible, aunque probablemente los brazos cruzados le dieran un aspecto cortante.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! —protestó Mimi—. El superior Jou siempre las ha llevado y Meiko recién llegó este año, en cambio yo tengo que acostumbrarme a verme así por el resto de mi vida.

—Creí que habías dicho que el doctor mencionó que cabía la posibilidad de que tu problema se arreglara en un año o dos —dijo Sora.

—¿Y qué si es así? —Mimi se encogió de hombros—. Aún tendré que llevar estas tontas gafas para la graduación. ¡Es tan deprimente!

—Basta ya —replicó el rubio, causando miradas nerviosas por doquier—. Te he dicho que no es la gran cosa, todos te han dicho que te ves bien, pero tú insistes en hacer esta pataleta de niña pequeña.

Mimi, lejos de enojarse o hacer un escándalo mayor, como muchos se temieron, recurrió a su técnica favorita cuando se enfrentaba a Yamato.

—¡Taichi-san, Yama está siendo cruel conmigo de nuevo!

Y por supuesto, el otro no dudó en seguirle la corriente.

—¡No te preocupes, princesa! ¡Yo defenderé vuestro honor! ¡En guardia, rubio! —exclamó, fingiendo que desenvainaba una espada.

—Ay, no puede ser… —murmuró Sora, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Par de idiotas… —refunfuñó Yamato con una vena palpitándole en la sien.

* * *

Días más tarde Mimi seguía quejándose de sus gafas y llorando por los rincones de la secundaria. El lunes siguiente a la reunión en su casa incluso había llegado con una capucha que le cubría gran parte de la cara, y aunque con el paso de las semanas comenzó a dejar el tema de lado, haciendo que muchos tuvieran la impresión de que lo iba superando, aquello estaba lejos de ser verdad.

Cierto martes en que se había aislado de todo el mundo y volvía a clases luego de sentir el timbre sonar, se quitó sus gafas y las arrojó con rabia al suelo, causando que estas golpearan la baldosa y produjeran un alarmante crujido que a cualquier otro en su lugar le hubiere preocupado más de la cuenta.

Ella, en cambio, decidida a deshacerse del feo accesorio por un par de días, siguió caminando como si nada, solo que iba tan ensimismada que al voltear en una esquina se olvidó de que había una escalera y sintió uno de sus pies pisar en falso.

El mundo se detuvo literalmente a su alrededor. En el milisegundo en el que su mente procesó todo supo que no tenía forma de salvarse. El barandal estaba muy lejos y no había nada de lo que pudiera sujetarse, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y esperar el golpe, deseando en su fuero interno que no fuera tan fuerte como pronosticaba que lo sería, solo que el golpe nunca llegó.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que al principio no estuvo segura de lo que pasó. En un momento estaba de cara hacia la bajada de las escaleras y al siguiente algo, o más bien alguien, según rectificaría luego, la sujetó bruscamente de un brazo y la hizo girar en ciento ochenta grados, para después aferrarla protectoramente de la cintura, haciendo que su cabeza chocara con lo que parecía ser el torso de una persona.

Quedó tan sorprendida que por espacio de varios segundos fue incapaz de abrir los ojos. Le temblaban las piernas y el corazón latía acelerado en su pecho. Había estado a punto de darse un golpe de terror, pero alguien la salvó, ese alguien que seguía manteniéndola cautiva en una especie de abrazo y que aún no decía nada…

Se dispuso a abrir los ojos, pero entonces un fuerte olor se coló por su nariz, deteniéndola en el acto.

Era un aroma varonil que se le hacía sumamente conocido. Es más, por mucho que su mente divagó en busca de la persona a quien pertenecía, ella lo supo al instante, solo que una parte suya se negaba a creerlo.

Su nombre estuvo a punto de escapar de sus labios, pero lo atrapó en el último segundo entre sus dientes y lengua, negándose a quedar en evidencia por reconocer su olor.

Sus pestañas temblaron un poco antes de darle paso a sus párpados, que se abrieron lentamente. Ni siquiera había sido consciente de lo fuerte que estuvo presionando los ojos hasta ese momento, pero producto de ello le tomó algún tiempo poder enfocar la vista y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la imagen de la característica chaqueta del uniforme y una corbata ligeramente suelta.

Tuvo que alzar el mentón para enfrentar a su salvador, quien resultó no ser otro que Yamato.

—Yama-kun… —Terminó por soltar su nombre de todos modos.

Él la miraba serio.

No se veía preocupado, mas tampoco irritado, como a menudo se mostraba con ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz fue igual de seria y exenta de emociones.

—S-sí… —Dio un paso hacia atrás y él la soltó, dejándola huir de la cárcel que eran sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo—. Yo…no estoy segura de lo que pasó. Quiero decir, ¿quién iba a recordar que había una escalera ahí?

El chico seguía mirándola igual de serio, sus labios convertidos en una línea fina e inmóvil.

—Pero por suerte estabas tú, ¿no? Gra…

Su agradecimiento fue interrumpido por la mano del chico, que se alzó firme frente a ella para entregarla algo.

Mimi lo observó desconcertada. Le estaba ofreciendo sus gafas.

—Deberías asegúrate de traerlas puestas para ver las escaleras —le dijo a modo de regaño.

La chica entreabrió los labios, mitad sorprendida y mitad indignada, queriendo aclararle que ella no era ninguna miope y que si no había visto las escaleras era porque no iba concentrada y no por otra cosa. Pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, porque en cuanto recuperó las malditas gafas (por las que, que quede claro, no pensaba agradecerle), el chico pasó por su lado y se alejó por el pasillo.

«Pero qué maleducado», protestó en su fuero interno.

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo solo para fastidiarlo y que no se saliera con la suya de dejarle con la palabra en la boca. Se giró con entusiasmo y justo cuando el chico casi daba la vuelta en la esquina, puso las manos alrededor de su boca para asegurarse de que sus palabras le llegaran fuertes y claras:

—¡Muchas gracias, Yama-tsundere!

Quizá fue solo idea suya, pero le pareció que el chico hacía ademán de detenerse por una décima de segundo antes de continuar caminando sin decir nada. Algo así como si su cuerpo le hubiere traicionado y él reaccionara a tiempo para disimularlo.

La chica lo siguió mirando hasta que por fin lo perdió de vista y suspiró.

Solo en ese momento se le ocurrió preguntarse qué hacía Yamato fuera de su salón y qué tan grande tenía que ser la fuerza del universo para que justo diera la casualidad de que estuviera cerca cuando ella lo necesitó.

Agitó su cabeza, intentando relajar su cuerpo agarrotado producto del susto y entonces recordó que tenía sus gafas aferradas en una mano. La alzó para poder verlas y descubrió que estaban intactas.

Genial. Absolutamente genial.

Para la próxima tendría que asegurarse que un dinosaurio se las comiera.

Pensó en Agumon. Siempre podría ponerlas en medio de un emparedado. Seguramente Taichi le regañaría por ser tan descuidado, pero valdría la pena. Luego le compensaría con algo.

Rio de su propia idea y decidió que era tiempo de volver a clases

* * *

Una semana después Mimi se veía bastante más animada. Nadie entendía la razón de tan repentino cambio, a veces ni siquiera ella. Seguía usando sus horribles gafas que ya no le parecían tan feas, aunque tampoco lindas, y seguía refunfuñando al respecto de vez en cuando, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Era como cuando llegaba un nuevo compañero encantador al curso y uno se negaba a verlo encantador solo por llevarle la contraria al resto. Puede que en parte también se debiera a que le gustaba llamar la atención y que la gente le dijera que se veía bien.

Fuera como fuera, las cosas iban mejorando.

Los lentes seguirían siendo un atentado a la moda, pero al menos se sentía más dispuesta a soportarlo, y su inseguridad en cuanto a su aspecto comenzó a mejorar cuando se dio cuenta de que podía combinarlos con su ropa, ¡incluso podría tener un par de cada color! Bueno, eso aún tendría que conversarlo con sus padres, pero aun así la sola idea la alegraba.

Era lunes y había ido al salón de Sora para que le ayudara con un deber del taller de costura. Se la encontró justo saliendo con Taichi rumbo a la biblioteca. Al parecer iban a reunirse con Yamato, no le quedó claro por qué, pero decidió seguirlos.

Taichi fue el primero en entrar, seguido de la pelirroja y al último ella, que casi chocó con la espalda de la chica cuando esta se detuvo de golpe.

Abrió la boca para preguntar qué pasaba, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaban mirando. O a quién…

En una de las mesas alejadas, como era su costumbre para no ser interrumpido, estaba Yamato leyendo un libro. Eso no era extraño. Lo extraño, y que se imaginó que llamó la atención de sus amigos tanto como la suya, era que llevaba puestas unas gafas rectangulares de marco café que se deslizaban un poco por su nariz. Parecía tan concentrado que ni siquiera reparó en su presencia.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Taichi—Pero si Yama no las necesita, tiene vista de águila. Me apuesto lo que sea a que…

Sora le dio un codazo disimuladamente.

—Auch, ¿y eso por qué fue? —El quejido fue más una pantomima que otra cosa.

—Porque eres más miope de lo que creía si piensas que Yamato está usando gafas porque las necesite.

El ciego hablando de ciegos, ¡vaya ironía!

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no dije eso…

—Ajá, solo observa.

Taichi se giró para ver lo que Sora le señalaba y se dio cuenta de que Mimi se les había adelantado para acercarse a Yamato. Volvió a mirar a Sora con cara de no entender nada.

—Lo que dije. Estás ciego.

* * *

Mimi se dirigió titubeante hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Yamato y se quedó de pie frente a él, esperando que notara su presencia.

Normalmente no lo hubiera hecho, la verdad es que, si bien su relación no era mala, tampoco resultaba tan fluida como con los demás. Ella lo atribuía al carácter inaccesible de la personalidad del rubio.

Estuvo ahí varios segundos, sin embargo, él seguía tan concentrado en su lectura como lo había visto desde la entrada.

—Yama-kun...

El aludido alzó la cabeza al reconocer la voz y por un breve instante la sorpresa se vio reflejada en sus ojos.

—Mimi. ¿Vienes con Sora? —preguntó echando un vistazo detrás de ella—. Se supone que ella y Taichi... —Dejó la frase inacabada.

La castaña también se había volteado en busca de sus amigos, pero resultó ser que estos ya no estaban allí. Era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra (o Sora hubiera sacado a Taichi a rastras del lugar para darles algo de intimidad).

—¿Me puedo sentar? —preguntó Mimi.

—¿Desde cuándo preguntas? —soltó el otro, con un tono menos amargo del habitual y levantó el libro para retomar la lectura, o lo intentó.

—¿Desde cuándo llevas gafas? —volvió a preguntar una vez que se sentó.

Yamato bajó el libro y suspiró.

—Me las recetaron el fin de semana. Llevaba un par de días con molestias en los ojos y el doctor sugirió que las usara para descansar la vista...

—Ya veo. Creí que tú y Takeru tenían excelente vista —comentó con suspicacia.

—Sí, yo también me sorprendí. Pero como te dije antes, no es la gran cosa. —Zanjó el tema volviendo a levantar el libro, esta vez cubriendo su rostro de forma completa para ver si la chica captaba el mensaje. Para su sorpresa, ella se marchó solo un par de minutos más tarde alegando algo de que aún necesitaba la ayuda de Sora.

* * *

La jornada terminó igual que cualquier otra, con la entrada atiborrada de estudiantes ansiosos por irse a casa, ir a su taller o simplemente salir con sus amigos.

Ese día Yamato no era parte de ninguno de esos grupos. Efectivamente pretendía irse directo a casa, pero no tenía ningún apuro. Acababa de cruzar el portón cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba. Y sí, efectivamente como creyó saber, la voz pertenecía a Mimi. La chica corría en su dirección, por lo que consideró que lo más educado era detenerse y esperarla.

—¡Yama! Me alegra encontrarte. Creí que ya te habías ido.

—Era lo que hacía hasta que me detuviste. ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

Mimi entreabrió los labios y se llevó una mano al pecho como si estuviera intentando regularizar su pulso. «¿Tanto habría corrido para alcanzarlo?», se preguntó él. Su salón no estaba tan lejos. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante?

—Sí, yo... quería darte las gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes por qué —contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

—No, no lo sé...

—Por las gafas —replicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Sé que te pusiste esas gafas para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso? Te dije que...

—Sé lo que dijiste, pero no te creo.

—Te estoy diciendo que... —Quiso insistir él, sin embargo, fue interrumpido en mitad de la frase.

Estaba tan desconcertado por lo que la chica le había dicho que no fue capaz de anticipar su movimiento. Mientras él hablaba, Mimi se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo, se agarró de sus hombros y depositó un beso en su mejilla izquierda, logrando encender todo el rostro del rubio.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? Te dije que no lo hice por ti. Lo hice porque...

Un momento, ¿acababa de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca?

Sí, efectivamente.

Antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, ella simplemente sonrió con una mirada inocente y las manos agarradas tras la espalda, se dio la vuelta y regresó al interior de la secundaria.

Cuando la perdió de vista, Yamato se llevó una mano al rostro intentando aplacar el calor que sentía.

¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

De pronto, una nueva voz lo llamó, haciéndolo voltear.

—Sora... —susurró él—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—El suficiente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Tú y yo sabemos que esas gafas no tienen aumento. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo, Yama?

—¿Decirle qué?

—No te hagas el tonto.

—No lo sé. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo tú a Taichi? —La expresión de sorpresa en cara de la pelirroja le arrancó una sonrisa socarrona—. Sí, no eres la única observadora por aquí.

La chica abrió la boca dispuesta a decir algo, cualquier cosa que desviara la conversación hacia otro punto, pero justo entonces, como todo un salvador, apareció el castaño. Por algo dicen nombra al diablo y lo invocarás, ¿o es que no iba así el dicho?

—¡Oigan ustedes dos, par de traidores! ¿Qué hacen aquí afuera sin mí? —preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos a toda prisa—. Esto es antiestético.

—¿No querrás decir antiético*? —corrigió Yamato entornando los ojos.

—No, dije exactamente lo que quise decir. Cualquiera se ve mejor conmigo al lado. Ustedes dos juntos...no tanto.

—Idiota. Estábamos aquí justamente porque Sora quería decirte algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Taichi giró la cabeza hacia la chica—. ¿Y qué sería eso, pelirroja?

La muchacha, al saberse bajo la acuciosa mirada de sus dos amigos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—L-la verdad...n-nada. No es nada. Te esperábamos para irnos juntos a casa.

—Ahh, sabía que no podían ser tan traidores. Vamos entonces —dijo adelantándose.

Sora se quedó donde estaba. La mirada de Yamato puesta sobre ella le quemaba.

—Supongo que no es el momento todavía —dijo sin mirarlo, y siguió a Taichi antes de que este se pusiera a protestar otra vez.

—Sí, eso pesé —contestó Yamato, aunque ya ninguno de sus amigos pudiera oírlo.

* * *

*Antiético: La RAE no reconoce esta palabra, ¿pero no ha reconocido otras peores en cualquier caso? Lo dejé así porque lo necesitaba para la coherencia de la conversación.

* * *

 **Notas finales**

Empecé a escribir esta historia creo que por julio del año pasado. Sé que Mimi está un poco exagerada al principio, incluso para ser ella, pero no quise cuestionármelo mucho porque fue una idea que en su momento me sacó de un fuerte bloqueo que tenía. Anoche me acordé de ella y quise terminarla para poder subirla.

Sobre el título ya no recuerdo por qué lo puse jaja. Tenía otros más enredados y después de releer el fic creo que "Por Mimi" podría quedar mejor, pero preferí mantener la idea original.

Eso es todo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
